


Something Different

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Female Shiota Nagisa, Gen, POV Female Character, chapters are short af, read entire work mode, tentacle user nagisa, warnings added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Many changes happen in this world, twists that are not supposed to be there. Through her eyes, you get to see the changes.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hello! Is My Name Ruby Rose?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/251896) by Fallen Warden. 



> **lo·bot·o·my**
> 
> _noun_
> 
> A surgical operation involving incision into the prefrontal lobe of the brain, formerly used to treat mental illness.

What happen? Why does it hurt? What happen? ̺͍̮̰W̲͚̹͎̣͙h̛̤̳͍̹y̶ ͜d̗̜͙̮͈͈̥́o̦̣̹̼e̡s ̷i̞͇̣̹ͅt̴̲͇͓ ̛̝̠̱͔̤ͅh͖̱̘̫̮̬̮ù̲̮͓̤̱ͅͅr͔̬͔̼͇̱̰t̴̜̻̖̗̲̭?̛̲̤͙ Ẁ̫͍͓̯͓̙h҉̣̞̯͕̗a̦̜̲t̛̥̪͚̥̠̯ͅ ̨̝̟h̘a̩͕̲͕̹̺p̫͖̼̮p̡̤e̬̬n̸̥?̖̣̳͇ ̷Ẃ̜͇͈h̗̲̬͎̫y͍ ̫̠d̛̗̪̟͕o̵e͚̭͉̱̬s̙͍͞ ̨i̶̗̯̹̮̜ͅṯ̱͈̯͝ ͉̠̫̣h̞̗̙̪ur͜t̗͍̰̰̳?̠͉̥͔̯͈ ̺͔͕͕̣̀ͅW̡̲̤͖̰h̛̗̟̭̤̠̫̼a͖̰ͅt̠͡ ̞̖̱̲̖͚̮h̠̝ͅa͎̳̤̳̙p̮͖̕pe̱̼̮͝n̯̜̩̮?̹̩ ̣̘͡W̴̝̝̤h̫͎̰͜y҉ ̱̭͉͈ͅd̡o̦͈͇̬̣e͍͍͉̥͔̦̩̕ș̫͓̺͇ ̠͉͔ͅit̠̼̤ͅ ̟̼̮̤̱̞̘h̩͍̪̪̣u͓͔͔͖͉͙͘r͚̳̹͇t̤̲͓̣̜͠?̨͎ ̪͕̭̘͕̟́Wh̷a͈͎͖̥͞t̹͇̝̯̙̹ ̬̹̱̺̘̯̤h̭͍̖͙a̖̫̥̞͖̕p̠p̴͉̦̘̠̳̲ͅe̖̝̪̻̝̟n̴̝͙?̬͈̞̳̫̤̮ ̩̮̬͎W͙͠ḥ͈̟̯͚͜y̺͉̱̝̬͎̖ ̸̝̲̞̹d̬͘o҉͖͔̫ḛ̴ͅs̝ ̜̱͚͇̮í̩t ̭̜̰͕̻h̞̼͡u̹̗͜r̩͕͖̲͇͇t̠̘? What happen? _Why does it hurt? What happen? Why does it hurt? What happen? Why does it hurt? What happen? Why does it hurt? W̝̹̹̗͕͆h̴͎̱̪͓ͬ͗ą̀̎ͧṯ̜̾̈ͩͨ̕ ̸̦̺̻͊́ͫ̃ͣ͋̀h̬͚͑̃̌̄͑͘a̿̓ͭͩp͔͊̋͗͊p̝̻̩͈e̢͇̝̞̥͉̘ͪ͒ͫͥ̚ͅn̬̤̗̘̯̦͞?̩̲̽̉ ͥͭ͌҉̦͉̰̞͔̖̖ W̶̼̦̦͙͌ͬh̘͖̫̭͈̭͜ͅy̹͍͖͉̓̾ ̠̪̘̫̮̮̈͒ͤͩ̚d̯̲̭̠͍̭ͭ̆̄̊̃̚o̢̙̪̪͎ͥͤͪ̐ͅë̸̻̰̻ͦͪ͋s̘̗̻̳̫ͣ͒ͧ̊ͥ̈ͩ ͔̖̳̱̹̟͐ͅi̶͓̙̫̩̘̾̿̃ͅt̃̽̏ͬ̈ͧͣ̕ ̞ͩ̓̌̔͋͘h̘͕̖ͮ͑̒̓u̳̟͔̠͊͗̇̐r̨̗̮̙̰͔̮̂ͥ̊ͧ̽̚t͕̹͕͇̱̩͉͊ͫͨ̈?̴͈̋ͤ̚ ͎̝̣̳̺ W̵͔̟͛ͧͮ̐ḧ̯̗̱̻̔̿̊ͥ̓a̸͙̯͇̞̙͖̙t̪̝̪͔̩̮ ̵ͫͥh̏ͪ̐̿̾̌a̝͐̑͘p͚͐͌ͬ̈́̄ͫp̂͑҉̰ė̼̬̾̉̎̈́ͥ͊͢nͧ͌ͪ̇͝?̟͎͊ ͌͌ W̵͍̭͉ͤ̎ͩh̛̲̞̞̞͉̳ÿ̹̦̜͙͇͖̖ͯͨ͂̀̚ ̺̰̞ͭͨͯ̇͂͌ͨͅḍ̪̞̫̘̍̋ͨ̚o̮̙̬ͧe̵̹̦̞̯̼̦͂͗ͅs̞̼̹̭ ̶͙̼̰̹̜̃́̋́ḯ́ͨ̌҉̤̭ͅt͇̭̜̖͇̭ͬ͑ͦ̑̒̍ͦ ̣̭̻͙ͧ̿͞h̻͓͉̮u̪͚̺͕̪ͪ̈́̏ͬͯ̂r͔̫͉͚̯̿̀̓̊́t͖̞͙͉?̹̖͎̖͎̻̭͝ ̡̥̗̤͖̹̩͖͗Ẃ̮͚͈̯̗͌̋ͧͅh͊́ͨ̉̄ą̣̙͇̣̻̮͗̀͒t͍̠ͥ̈́̃ͮͩͥ̃ ̱̰͔͇̻̼̒́̔́̍̍͌͢h̩̄̊̓ͬa͎ͩͤͭͬ̄pͦͨ̾ͩp̶̫̣̞̞͕ͩ̈́ͫ͛ḙ̻ͫ͋͗͗n̖̫̟̗̍͘?̤̟̠̰̬̳̣ͪ̉̄͊̃͂ ͕ͣ̀W͈̻̣̺̖̍͗̈ͨ̓h̘̜͈͍͙̲͎́̏͛ͮy̢͙͔̗̳͍̣̦̎ ̮͕̪͎̍͐ͤͅd̶̳̜̟̫͔̖̍͆̽̈͑o̻̰̤̒̒ͪ͐͑̿e̡̺͙͚ͧ͂̈́ͮͧͦͅş̞̟͇̺ ͩ͟i̢̙̗̙̖͍̻t͎̤̥͖̣͙ ̳̻̳̗̉͊ͩh̛͍̙ͤͫ̃̓u̯̅ͩr̵̖̟ͤt̫͇̣ͮͣͥ̀̂̚?̯̰̥̈́̑̿ͦ̋̽̑ ̵̣͙̫̗̝ͧ̏̾͋̆͆͐W̴͙̺̮̭̮̩̥ͪh͙̲̩ͬ͆͘a͔̲͙̳̹͎ͤ̑͗̃̇͆t͍ͦ̈̽̊̒̐ ̳͔̺̳̭͐̒͛̂̂̂̈ͅh͍̭̾͋͑̌ͩͣ͗ạ̴ͭp̦̲ͪ́̽p̯̩̰͇̋ͫ̎e̐̀͒͂͘n̤̰̋́̾̒̏ͯ̿?̼̖̻͚̰̱͚͜ ̥̳̗̉̌W̠̬ͮ̄͆h̟͔̗̼̥̩͔̃̊̇y̟̦͇̗ͯ̓ͨ ͇ͭ̏͊͊ͫ͜ḏ̉o̭̝̰͈̣͉͒͌̑̌ͪ͜ḛ̼̠̤̳ͭ̇̎͑ͭ̓s̨̼̦͈̱͈̞͛̐̂ͭͪ̂̐ ̛͓͈͙̾̔́ͩͤi͂͏̠̪͈͎̻t͖͉̜̙͔ͯͭ̑͑̓̒ ͖̠͚͍̗̻ͨ̒ͮ̈́ͦ͢h̫̼̲͎̓̐̀ű̧̩̪̩͇̈̚ŗ̩̲ͤt̬͔̞̦͖̪?ͣ̈ ̧̭̗̻ͦͬ͂ͪ͆W̽̃h̷̰̭̩ͥ͌͊ͤa̧̫̻͓͚͙̠͛t͙̞͆̏̂ ̻̗̜͙̩̒̈́͋̄ͪ́̽h̹̖͕̫̾͂̄̍ͤ̋a̾̽̆͏̖͓̺̭͙̣͓p̡̖͕̯̮̰̗̲ͤ̊͐̾p̨̼͈̦̱̓͑ͣͣ̏ͣẹ̱̗̝̻̭ͥ̎̐n̳̜͓̙̘ͧ̒̄ͣ͂?̢̬̱͛̑ ͖̻̐ͦ_ **W͙͕͉̗ͧ͋͊́ȟ̴͔͇̬̝̄̊y̷̱̠ ̩̯̼̺͙̜̃͊̈̿d̴̫̽̽̚o̝̰̥̮̞̔̆͆̾́̏ͥ͘ë̘̞̟̽̃̇̀ͅs͚̹̺ͮ̿ͧ̃̇͠ ̸̣̩̲̦̥͚͑̃͛͛ȉ̷̤͙͈̙͍̗̮̎̀͗t̵͊̔ͦͪ̒ͩ͌ ͍ͫ͑ͅh̡̫̻̟́̅͐̄̌u̩ṟ̉̓͂ͧ̑́t̫͔̬?̛̅͌̐̋̆͊̚What happen? Why does it hurt? What happen? Why does it hurt?**  
What happen? Why does it hurt? W̝̹̹̗͕͆h̴͎̱̪͓ͬ͗ą̀̎ͧṯ̜̾̈ͩͨ̕ ̸̦̺̻͊́ͫ̃ͣ͋̀h̬͚͑̃̌̄͑͘a̿̓ͭͩp͔͊̋͗͊p̝̻̩͈e̢͇̝̞̥͉̘ͪ͒ͫͥ̚ͅn̬̤̗̘̯̦͞?̩̲̽̉ ͥͭ͌҉̦͉̰̞͔̖̖ W̶̼̦̦͙͌ͬh̘͖̫̭͈̭͜ͅy̹͍͖͉̓̾ ̠̪̘̫̮̮̈͒ͤͩ̚d̯̲̭̠͍̭ͭ̆̄̊̃̚o̢̙̪̪͎ͥͤͪ̐ͅë̸̻̰̻ͦͪ͋s̘̗̻̳̫ͣ͒ͧ̊ͥ̈ͩ ͔̖̳̱̹̟͐ͅi̶͓̙̫̩̘̾̿̃ͅt̃̽̏ͬ̈ͧͣ̕ ̞ͩ̓̌̔͋͘h̘͕̖ͮ͑̒̓u̳̟͔̠͊͗̇̐r̨̗̮̙̰͔̮̂ͥ̊ͧ̽̚t͕̹͕͇̱̩͉͊ͫͨ̈?̴͈̋ͤ̚  ͎̝̣̳̺W̑ͩ͆̇̀̅͗̊̓ͮ̋͑̇̑̏͊̍ͨ͏̨̫͙̜̱͔̬̟̦͕̀͘͜hͦ̇̒͂̓̍̿ͭ̐ͭ͏̵̳͍̯̫̀͞a̵̶̝̜̦̦̫͈͍̣̳͌ͬͦ̅͐͐̎̆͆̃̉ͣ͑̈̓͌͆ͪ̀t̵̢̢͔͈͕̻͍͔͖̖͎̟ͭ͒̓͐͛ͧ̉̎̑̉ͫ̅̚͠ ́ͮ̓͑̄ͯ͋̑̈̄̄̄̕͏̞̻̳͍̫̙͙̱̱̗ͅh̶̴̡̛̳͓̺̞̰͈ͮͪͭ̎ͣ̓ͬͩ̾̎̊̀̾̊̂̿̊͢aͤ̎̑̓̆ͧ̎̎ͥ̃͑̔͊́̚̚͘͞͏̩͎̘̠͕p̛̮̠̰̘̎ͥ̋̓ͤ̀ͦ̾ͨͭ̄ͦ͆̽ͩ͑̃͜͡p̷̫̙͍̠͖̜̹͚̣̗͔̻ͮ̀ͨ͆è̶̸͍͖̫͚̟̦̀͑ͧ̈́͛̐͒̏͐̌̃̇ͪ̾̏͛͘͟ņ͐̋̐̈̐̀ͦͣͩ͒̀̉͏͏̲͓͔̞̰͖̮̼̤?̡̼̝̩̖͙͔̦̥̦̥̜̩̯͕ͩ̿̌̓͞͠ͅ ̡͚͓̬̟̻̥̗̩̣̜̬̖͎̞̞̬͚̪͆̍̿͆̿̔ͬ̃͊͂̾̃ͯͭ̄̅̅̆͢͠ͅ ̢̣̟̞̞̦̥̊̃̀͂͑̌̕W͈͈̹̰̩̏͊ͧ̍ͦ̑͒̽̓̇ͦ̏́̏ͨͫ̃͐ͣ͠h̴̢͂͊́̾̓̉ͫͣ͗̔ͯͩͧ̿҉̛̦̠̝̣̹̺̪͕̘̯͖̲̠̥̪̻̱ͅȳ̧̝͍̰͍͓̣̯͖̺̘̺͕̝̘̖̍̉̍͒ͥ́ͪ̈́ͤ̀͐̿ͬͪ̽̀ ͈̫͚̙̻̼̲̙̰͍̻̩̯͎ͥ̃̂͐̋̑̌̕͜͠͞͠ͅd̴̷͙͇̲̺̟̹̰̖̩̗̩͎͇̥͍͕̮͖͓ͫ̒̃͑ͨo̱̰͎̼̪̥̩̳̞̣͙̜̦͕͈̦ͦͪͨ̾̎̍ͮ͑ͫ̓̍̈́͆̃͊̾̂̀͘͝͞ͅe̢̐͆̓̆ͭ͐̆̓͗ͫ̈́͗̅̅͞҉͇̭̝̻͓̲̻̖̜͈̦s̲̘̙͍̝̻͎ͦ̌̉̋͐̃̆̇͒̀͋͗͂̂͘͝ ̸̨̟̫̤̫̺̈́̂̂̄̒ͬͧ̒ͧ͑̐ͩ̚ͅǐ̵̠̙͉̭ͥ̾̄͆̂̐ͥ͛͞tͥ̅ͣ̿͌͏̧̡͕̼̖̼͚̦̳̘͔̠̬͜ͅ ̴ͤͧ̿͂̈́̆͗̉̋҉͏̭̝͈̲̠̟͍̟̫͈̤̤͔̪̲̬̺͡ͅh̡̳̣̗̠̲̪̬̤̻̞̩̩͈̔ͫͥ̐ͫ͒ͬ̕͞û̢̖̣̗̺̰̙̤̒͆̈́̂͆ͪ̃͆̊̀̋̇̀̀̚͡r̠̥͕̣̱͔̣̲̯̤͙̫̾̍́̓ͪͫ͒ͥ͒ͨ͗ͯ̕͘ţ̵͔̯̥̦̫̭̪ͬ̽ͭͥ̅̾̂̑͗̑̓̆͡?̑ͯ̊̚͡͏̡̰͇͖̲̗̳  


**W͎͍̭̜̰̮̤h̢͇̦̰Y̤͚̼̘̟ ̡d̵͓̭̩i̪̭̖͍̞̼D͏̗͚̗ ͚͖̥̘̻͈t͈̳̯̱H̞̼̘̞̗͜I͍̖̘̙͇͟s̛̟̺̙͔ͅ ̻Ḩ̳̯̞͕͕̝ḁ̲͚̪̺̤̙p̺̗̱̠̮͖͠p̟͈En̻̱͉ ̢̜̠T̗o ͘m̕E͎̟̼̮!̀?̧͕ ̷̳͕̳͓͓̼ͅw͇̠͙̗̜̹͚̍̆̎̓̽́͢h̘̫̖̰̙͟À͎͊̓̀T̷̝̬͙̮͕̝͒ ̙̟̭̮̪̮̝ͫ͌H͂ͤ̇̾ͩͨ̅҉á̵̯̌̐̔v̝͈̠͇̹͆͜e̛͙̹̲̗͉ ̴̙͙̤͇͕̹̞̌̆́̀̈T̟̠̪ͩ̐ͪͅH̬̦̻̝͌ͧͪeͭ͏͔̲Y̺ͬ̓̈͜ ̱͎̼͎̰̥̦͐̀͗ď̮͉̥͚̞͊͋͝O̧̠̗͉͇͂͗N̫ͣ̅̆ͯ̽ͧ͌e͍͙̟̭̠̗̼̍ͣ̿!̗͇̾ͮ͑?̴̪͗̉ͪ!̣̗̥͊̀͡?̟̭̒͗̐͌̀ͪ!̼̯͔̙̜͎͠ͅ**

**W** **ͪ̓̏** **̒** **̻͈̠** ** _h_** ** _̲͕̟_** ** _y_** ** _͍̰̮̥͍̤̩͐͒ͦ_** **W** **ͤ** **̌** **ͮ** **͘** **̺̟** **̣** **̳** **H** ͫ̂̽͏͕̥̺Y̩̦̤̭̦͊̇ͮ̌̕ ̿̚ **ͯ** **̈** **̷̤ͬ̐̓** W̶̡̛͕͔̯͕̻̙̮̘͈̝ͬ͊ͥ̾ͨͩ̒ͧ̽͐ͨ̒͐͋͑̚̕͡ **ĥ̎ͣͯ̄ͨ̄̇̽̉͐͌͋ͧͥ͂̆́̚͏͏͏̞̺̞͕͕̙̜̻a̸̵̡̡͈̬͈̤̳̝̰̼͖͎̻̪̲͎͓̬ͬ̇̐ͬ̌̆̇̎͛ͫͨͫ̄̏͟t̨̠̭̞̤͚͔̺͔̹͂̇̊̓̌̓̽̽͊̎ͫͯ̽̑ͩ̊ͯ̑̚͘͝͡ ̵̡̼͚͓͎̼̹̯̣̭̲̳̻̄͊̃̿̐͗̉̓͛ͫ͂ͅh͊̏̔̓̅̽͒͂̈́ͨ̏͑ͫ̈̄̚͏̷̷̗̣̦̬͍̪͟͝ͅ** a̢̗̲͓͍̟ͬ̎ͣͯ͐ͮ̃ͪ̈́̉́͢͝ _p̧̧̲̬̱̖̤̜̱ͭ̉̑̽̓ͦ͘͢p͍͓̘̟̤͍̖̯͕͎̝̟͍̟͈̩̉̍͑̋͛̋̒̊̉ͥͮͨ̉̕͜ͅ_ **ę̛̺͎̭͈͚̞͈̥̒ͩͦ͋̓̔̆ͪ̈ͤͭ͠n̛̞̹̭͓̥̥̠̩̘͈̳̲͇͑ͥ̽̒̾ͫ͒̋̉͋̑̄ͤͮ̒̚͟?͕̜̟̞̤͓̖̰̤͙͍̤̣̖͚̜̹͊̇ͮ̄͑͞ ̴̧̺̲͇̱̱̬ͦ̾̈̔͂ͨ̐ͩ̃͂͟͜͞ ̶̠̫̯̥̯͍̼͉̻̞̩̫͕͈͚́̎ͯͣͩͫͭ̒̾͆̐ͅWͪ̅ͮ̏̓ͪ̈́͑͐̉ͣͩ̚҉̣̩̱̙̤͖͙͎̜̖͉̫̖̜̱̘̮̺̗͘͡** ĥ͙͕͈̬̰̠͎̪̬̺̠͚͈̝̬͔̆̒̋ͯ̆̾ͥ̓́ͦ͗̊͛͂͌͝͡ỷ̵̖͎͎͇̭͊̇͋̅͌̍͂̇̏̿͂ͧͪ͐̀́͞͞ ̸̧̬̻̖̟͉͓̙̇ͧͨ̐ͪͣ͗ͫ͌ͬ̅͗͋̽̊̂́̕ **ḑ̃͐̇͂̾͌̅̒̈́̅̏́҉͚̘͉̪̯̻̺̰̱̣̫͇̘̮ͅò̧̔ͯ̉ͩ́ͩ̐̑̈́͗ͧ̓̄ͣͨ̚͏̢̡̼̩̯̬̭̯͙̯̱͉̭̺̝̖̜͉͖͟e̵̙̘̰̩̮̠̳͍͎͎͚̜͍̳̩̽͗̉̽͗ͭ̂ͣ̓ͫ͠** s̡̭̘̪̲͖̪͍̖͇̙̙͉͍͎̳̻̙ͮ̿̃ͬ̆̊̇̈ͫ̾̽ ̵̵̞̮̱̘̳̝̬͔̹̻̤̯̗̯ͧ̏ͪ̐̿ͦͪ͘i͙̩̰͇͐ͫ̃̌̅ͬ̄͐̉ͬ̌ͧ̄ͥͮ̿̃ͨ͟͞͠t̴͓͍̗̥͙͇̞͉͓̦̟̰͖̙̟̘̉̑̉̔̀ ̛̑͐͋̌̐̓̓̐̇̂̂͐ͨ̋͌̓ͮ҉̹͖͓͕̥͇̘̱̯̺̠̯͔̟h̵̛̹͍͈̣̹̼͇͚̲̘̅͋ͩ̉ͬ̀̂̂ͦ̓̔́̚͢ _u̢͇̤͎̺͍͕̠ͣͨͧͩ̓ͪ̎ͯͦͦ͗ͥ̄͑̅͒̅͟r̴ͫ̊͆̒ͭͣ̆̅̽͡҉̯̩͖͉͓͖͕̤̭̪t̢̺̰͎̱̠͕͔̔͐ͣ̿͋̋̂̀͛̂ͩͣ̚͢͜͡͞?̨̞͍̫͖̦͈̮͖̭̟̥͖̝̻͈̉̽̌͑̂́̋̍̀̀_ ̼͚̹̣ͩ̔ͦ̚ **W** **̊** **̗̬̠̘̥̖͌** **h** **ͭ** **̆** **̝͇͓̘** **͚͙** **͕** **y** **̔** **̵͎͎̮̱** **w** **̇** **͛** **̏** **̇̇** **̶̜̠͉** **̣̣** **h** **̂̇** **͗̍** **̋** **͉̙̯ͧͨ** **ỹ** **̊** **͢** **w** **ͭ͋** **̆** **̥̮** **͙** **͖** **h** **ͥ** **̃** **ͫ** **͛** **ͩ͋̀** **͚** **͈̠** **y** **ͮ** **̈** **͂͋** **̉** **̇** **̫̼ͨ** **̉** **̰͕̘̮ͤ** **w** **̂̈́** **̉** **̀** **ͥͧ** **̆** **̤** **h** **̿ͧ̎́** **͚** **̯** **y** **̈́** **̷̝̥̱̜̙̭̗** **w** **͋** **̄** **̹͉͈̹** **͚** **H** **̍̓̅́** **y** **͇̎͌͊** **̀** **͎̹͓̼̜̬** **W** **̐͊ͫ** **̧** **̬** _h_ _̆_ _̫_ _y_ _ͩ̑̎̓_ _̈_ _̮̫̳̲͔͕̾ͅ_

 **h̗̼͈̲͚ͣ̌̆̚ȩ̸̯̼̺ͥ͂͑l̹̠̙̯̰̣̪̼̬̏͆ͩ̄ͯ̆̌̀͝p̴̖̘͓̤̟͙̅̊ͭ̀̚ ̔̐͋̈ͤ҉̹̫m͖͎̜̙͍̹̬͍̄̾̈̓̽́̔ȇ̢̛̗̼̱̙̠͖̖̪̠̆͝**  
͠ ****  
**͔̟** **͙** **̟̼̫** **so** **̛̝** **̣** **̲̱̜** **͙** **m** **̮̥̪ͅ** **e** **̡͔̱ͅ** **o** **́** **n** **͡** **̦** **͈** **e**  
  
**̷̖̭** **͚** **p̨̗̰̰̩͔̦̦͈̻͂ͪ̓͒̍ͮ͊̀́͘͟͞l̎ͭ̑̆͠҉̣̞̬̙̻̜̭̝̞͚͘͢ͅe̵̷̮̹̯̜ͥͯ͗̑ͣͬ̅ͥ̃̐ͫ͛́ͨͮ͞ä̡̢̝̺̪͇̟̰̫̳̪͉͙̃͊͗̎ͮ̊ͥͥ̉͊̋͑̚͞s̨̰̬̱̬̠͓̝͉̽͋́̊̓̔̋ͦͥ͂͋͂̌̐ͫ͗ͭê̵ͯ̍ͥ̔̑ͮͥͨ̒̑̎ͪ҉͕̲̼͈̩̮̤̩͉͈̠͈́**


	2. Chapter 2

I need to run

I have to run

I don’t want to be here

Please let me out

**I just want to see my family**

_**Please** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh! I know the answer to that one!

It's – 


	3. Chapter 3

Has he found them yet?

Did he keep his promise?

I wonder...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

What was I thinking about again?


	4. Chapter 4

Think it's been a month already

**Why isn't he telling me?**


	5. Chapter 5

There's another kid!

 

His name was **~~Ȉ͑̌̅̒͑̆͊̎͗̿̈ͬ̂ͫ͑̚͜҉̵̧̭̗͈͇̰̜̰͎͚̲̼̩t̶̨̝̩̟͇̟̼͕̉̃͒̆̌̊ͭ̋̐̑̆̂̀͟ö͎͙̝̬̗̮̫͇̥̖̘̺́̐̀͒̎͑͂̑̊̀̑̈̓ͤͧͮ͠n̲̦͇̮̞͚̠̗̺̻̤̰̣̱̜̩̓̓͐̇ͩ̇̿̎̔́͜a̵̧͉͓̪̪̯̮̜̘͇̫̜͙̰͎͎̎ͤ̃͋̅̌ͭ̓͋͗͂ͩ̔̀̚͝ͅ~~**

 

**He's my friend now**

 


	6. Chapter 6

My focus is getting better now.

I could remember what I was think longer, too!

I also remembered **his promise**.

**It's already been three months**

 

**W̵̟͉̰̘̻̌͊ͬ͟͡h̭͈ͯͤ̀͡Ẹ̥͍̲͍̟͇̱͖̓̎̇̃̍ͧ͡R̨̮͕̩̙͓̮̿ͩͯͣ̈́̓͑̚e̞̼͚̰͎̺͍͑̓͊͛̀͟ ̴̡̙̹̮̯͉̘͓̒̀̋̄͋̚͟i̢̪͙̠̲ͭͮ̔̈́͒̐ͧͩS͙ͭ̓ ͇̼̱̓ͯ͐̄́͘H̺ͯ͛̾̍̾͡ȇ̓͒ͩ͟͡͏͖̼̘̲̳?́̈́̈ͣ͏҉͙̝**

 


	7. Chapter 7

It's been four months

They said I'm ready

_Ready for what?_


	8. Chapter 8

**H̜͍̤͕ͮ̑o̸͉̱̟̥͙͕͂̉͑̕W̵͈̰̲̰̟̮̒ͬ̂̓ͨͧ ̧̛͎͉̯̝̯̮̬͊ͤ̇ͬ͗̎C̞̘̺̠ͪͤŏ̶̥̟͕̙̜̟̍ù̸̬̙̬ͮ̌͐ͩͧĻ͙͕̪͕͉̠̔̍ͭͮ͊̃ͩ̓D̪͔̳̈́̐̋ͩ͟ ̶̡̱̩͓̗͆ͣ̌ͭT̴̥̺͉̗ͩ͋̿͑̒̅̚͡h̻̙̺͕̩ͦE͇̯̲̐ͭͦ̊ͨ͂̏ͥ̓ͅY̷͇̯̏̀̇ͫͧͤ?̵̧̟͖̭̹͔̖̹́ͬ͛ͮ̀͂ͪ̚**

**whAT HaVe i EveR DoNE TO TheM?**

**Ẁ̠͖̯͕̳̟͇H̠͌ͪ̚a̜͋ͬtͯ͐̓̃ͫ͞ ̶̯̤ͨ͒H̘̾ͫ̒͑ǎ̯ͧͮ̏̇̈́͑V̰̻̳̪͇̞͖̔̿̏͡e̤͍ͫ ͕̺͔̤͇̒͋ͯ͗̓ͯW̸̮̫̦̟͛ͬͥͦ̀̓̃̈́̚Ê̥͔̙̩͓̝̙͗̇̈́̄̀̕ͅ ͍͙̹͇̤̭̘͇̈́̒ͬͧͨͣ͡É̡̠̭̮͈̥͙̣̘̍̓̐͢v̸͔̤̫̘̙̰̌ͨ̊͘͜ê͍͈̰̹̱̺͜Ṛ̷̤͈̹̩̔̅͆̈́̐͝ ̮̲̩̮̻̫͔ͯ̽ͫ͊̽͛̍͛͛͞D̡̟͓̺̘̝́͒̋ͣ͐̚ͅo̸͐̉̽̿̉̍ͦ͏̦͎Ņ̨̺͓̹̗̱ͣE̊ͣͨ̅̌͏͍̠̤̖̞ T̸̨̞̘̣͔̩̪̼͖̝̗̯͙̐͋͊ͧͮ́͜͠͞ͅͅƠ̵̴̖͔̦̪̼̣̰̖̣̜̜̍͆͂ͤ̓̏̀͂͗̚͢ ̴ͨ̀̿͗͢҉̭̦͚̳̞̜̙̟̦͇͇̪̦̕ͅT̴̸̴̲̙̳̠̹̭̼̙̰̲̰͉̟̱̙ͭ̊ͮͮ̈́͡ͅh̨̛̞̻͈͖̊͑̒̉̋̆̍̋͛ę̨̟͍͎̭̼̫͍̺̦̳͛͑̓̓͢͜ͅM̧̼̥̪̗̩̖̘̮͍̼̣̰̳͉̫̭͑ͥ̍ͣ͜ͅ?̧̥̝̦̼̭̬͈̖̦̮̖̩̘̳̹̣̭̤ͦ̇͒̔͛͐̃͆ͣ̌͛̍ͩ́ͅ**


	9. Chapter 9

They killed me more times than I could count

From knifes

To polearms

To bullets

To chemicals

I die then live over **and over a͖͕͟ņ̖́d̥͖ͤ ̸̻͍͙̼̘̮̞̋̌͌ov̗̦̦̺̓̇̉̅͗̌e͆̋͗r̦ͧ ̮͋ͪͤ̒̉̎a̶̬͔̥̭̪̪ͩͧ̓̓̏̉̊n̡̩̗̻̣͕̥̜ͥ̎̍̈́ḑ̨̳̩̙̾͛́ ̴͇̘͕͕̻̬̑̌̌̆̎ov̢̦͎̺͓͍̑ͦ͋̂͋̾e̢̫̠̪͉ͥ̍̍̀̈ͬ̒͝ȑ͙͚̦͓͇̋̿ͬ̌ͬ͘͠ ͔̜͈͂̌̕͜͞a̛͍̦͔̤͈̠̽ͮ͂̿ͩͭ͂̈̋͘͠͞ṉ̸̷̸̝̮͎̲ͩ̔̈̏̆̑̀d̶̫͇̭͎̟̪̲͎̭̺̲̦̯̮͉ͦ̂́̉͟ ͐̽ͯ̐͒̃ͣͨͪ͋͊̽̀̂̈́͑̑͏҉҉̮̠̲͈̖̖̙̼̙̻̻̟̩͈̱̹͡ov̴̡̻̯͕̝͔̘̯͚̲͍̭̯̖̹̣̻̖ͥ̋͋ͤ̒̋̈́̋͐́̾̌ͩͪ͘͘͞ͅe̩͕̻̻̘̮̳͎̭̩͍͙̍ͭ͊͊̾ͧ̂ͨ̓͑̑̄̉͘͢͞ͅȓ̶͙̘̜͓͇̙͚̝͙̦͓͍̠̰̲͐͌̓ͧ͜ ̛̝͕̗͎̟̼̘͈͚̰͕̣̣̱ͭͤͦͣ̔͒ͥ̓ͭ͌̋͜͡ͅagain**

 


	10. Chapter 10

Where is he? Why isn’t he telling? Where is he? Why isn’t he telling? Where is he? Why isn’t he telling? Where is he? Why isn’t he telling? Where is he? Why isn’t he telling? I want to **LEAVE THIS PLACE!**

**HE PROMISED!**

**PROMISED THAT HE’LL TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!**

**_JUST TELL ME ALREADY!!!!_ **


	11. Chapter 11

I've been hearing voices lately

It's been asking for my wish

I wondered, too

What _is_ my wish?


	12. Chapter 12

They say my nerves are dying

They say I will be for the best

At least the pain is numbing

I will finally be able to rest


	13. Chapter 13

During my "test", a tentacle slipped from between my spine's discs

It protected me

It asked to me again:

"Ẉ͓͙̺̃̄̽̿̈͋̽͜h̞͖̰͓ͬͩ̇̆͊ͧ͡a͔̺͎̘ͤ̐̎t̯̻̞̫̤͐ͥͫͯ̀ ̞͇̯̮̭̟̼͢í̵̝̱̗̭ͭ͑̉s̨͍̙̱͉ ̸͚̟̙͓̟̭ͣ̓͛̑̐͆̏y̡͕̖̺̥͎͚̑ȭ̠͚̬̺̫̺̗ú̘̠̰̭̰̹̇̓̌̓͛̐ͅṛ̔͘ ͦ̉͑̑̔͏͕͍̯̦͎ͅw̛̭̜͙̠̱ͅi͚̬̳̊̈́̔ͭ͜s̴̼͎͇̈́̂̈́́h̵̤͕̩̝̼̀͑ͫͬ?͙̘͖̫̖̩̯́̊̃"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I want to be free_


End file.
